1. Field of the Invention
My present invention relates to copying machines, and more particularly to the paper supply cassettes of copying machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Paper supply cassettes or trays adaptable to accommodate stacks of sheet material of different widths and lengths are known in the prior art.
For example, a paper tray for copying machines adapted to support a stack of sheet material thereon which tray is adjusted by a stepping motor to accommodate stacks of sheet material of different widths and lengths is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,834, issued to Richard M. Dastin on Aug. 26, 1986.
Also, a paper feeding cassette for receiving paper piles of different widths is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,343,461, issued to Kayoshi Tomimori and Shunichi Nakajima on Aug. 10, 1982.
Yet further, a paper tray assembly for paper reproduction systems comprising an adjustable paper guide adaptable to different sizes of paper is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,794, issued to Robert H. Lundquist on Feb. 1, 1977.
It is also known to provide a paper carton with an inner compartment for use in feeding small-sized paper. In particular, U.S. Pat. No. 3,642,273, issued to James P. Baglio on Feb. 15, 1972, shows and describes a carton having an inner compartment for containing a quantity of paper smaller in size as compared to the overall size of the carton and usable for insertion in the paper receptacle of a copying machine whereby the machine's feed rollers may successfully propel the small-sized paper through the machine.
The paper supply tray of Dastin has the disadvantage that it is complex and expensive, in that the adjustment thereof to sheet size "it achieved by coupling the rear guide and side guides of the tray to a cam having cam tracks on opposed surfaces thereof", which "cam is rotated by a stepper motor with the angular rotation of the cam controlling the location of the side guides and rear guide with respect to the base plate".
The paper feeding cassette of Tomimori and Nakajima is characterized by mechanical complexity, and thus by high cost, and is further characterized by the fact that its paper guides must be manually positioned and manually secured in the desired position by screws.
The paper tray assembly of Lundquist is characterized by the disadvantage that it must either be completely unloaded, and its paper guides repositioned and secured by screws, or a separate tray must be provided for each desired paper size. Lundquist suggests at column 3 "that various trays adjusted to hold various sizes of papers and/or colors of papers may be stored in a rack" adjacent the copy machine.
The specialized paper carton of Baglio not only has the disadvantage that the paper to be used in the copy machine must be purchased in the patented carton of Baglio, but is also characterized by the further disadvantage that this carton cannot be used in the many paper cassettes which comprise a hinged vertical feed plate.
Summarizing, it can be seen that the devices of these prior art United States patents are characterized by several disadvantages, such as the necessity for manual adjustment, complexity and expense, and/or limited utility.
It is believed that the documents listed immediate below contain information which is or might be considered to be material to the examination hereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,509,738 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,569,587 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,042 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 4,874,160
No representation or admission is made that any of the above-listed or discussed documents is part of the prior art, or that a search has been made, or that no more pertinent information exists.
The term "prior art" as used herein or in any statement made by or on behalf of applicant means only that any document or thing referred to as prior art bears, directly or inferentially, a date which is earlier than the effective filing date hereof.
A copy of each of the above-listed and discussed patents is supplied to the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office herewith.